Common problem
by amcan14
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Astrid and Snotlout! A challenge set by idon'tcare14 to me. Don't like, don't care.


**Snotlout and Astrid fic for the fun of it! I don't really go for it but this is a challenge that I have accepted. So enjoy, and if you don't like, don't read it then!**

* * *

The island of Berk was extremely peaceful as a certain blonde Viking girl slowly made her way through the crowds. She refused to look at any of them as she past, not yet ready to talk to others again. The whispering of the other villagers spurred her on faster to her secluded destination. She knew they talking about her, she had heard it a million times. 'Oh, poor girl, it must be tragic for her.' 'Oh the dear girl, I wonder how she's holding up.' There were many more of those stupid lines, like they could talk about her without her knowing.

She sat herself down on a cliff behind the village. The girl stared blankly out to the view before her; the beautiful blue sky with hints of white cloud dotting random places, the stunning rock pillars that looked so insignificant in the emerald coloured water. She felt a small tear begin to form in her eyes she blinked, trying to make it go away, but it just made the tear slowly roll down her face. She didn't care anymore, it had been a month since he had gone away, and she knew he was never coming back, after all he was Valhalla now and she couldn't change that. She hated the fact that she had to hide how she felt. She wanted to cry, to yell, and to scream at the unfairness of life, she never had even told him that she had feelings for him, and why couldn't she do this stuff? Because she was a Viking and Vikings just didn't do that kind of thing. She began to cry furiously at it all.

'Why?' She screamed out and threw her arms out wide. She heard a small yelp and turned to investigate the noise to see Snotlout rubbing his face and a slight smile on his lips.

'Hey,' he said as he began to sit down beside her. She payed him practically no attention what so ever. 'H-how are you holding up?' He asked nervously.

'Why do you care,' the blonde stated grumpily. This made Snotlout annoyed.

'Well you may be surprised to know this, but I miss him, too. I may not have shown it that much and I really wish I did now,' he said, his voice cracking slightly at the end of his sentence. Astrid was shocked, she had no idea he could be so…un self-obsessed.

'Snotlout, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.' He looked at her sadly, turning his head out to face the ocean.

'I wish I wasn't a Viking sometimes. I mean, I love being a Viking, it's who I am. But… sometimes I wish I was… not a Viking. You know what I mean. That probably doesn't make any sense to you does it.' Surprisingly, Astrid nodded in agreement.

'In a weird way, it does. We build up our walls to maintain our Viking image, but really all we want to do sometimes is so completely un-Viking, so we hide it by doing something we may not want to do.'

'Wow, I said all that just then.' Astrid gave a slight smile and laugh. She hadn't done that in a while.

'You know, when you're not being a complete idiot and showing off, you're a pretty sweet guy,' her angelic smile made the boy blush slightly, but thankfully not enough for her to notice. Then the strangest thing happened, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As she stood up she said to him,

'You know, I guess we share a common problem in life. Thanks for talking to me.' Once she left he blushed all the more. He sat there dumbfounded for a while after that.

'Hey, Snotlout. Come on, there having Hiccups send off now,' Fishlegs came to tell him.

* * *

At the send-off ceremony, all the teens that had been his closest friends stood at the front while the boat had been set alight. Astrid, who had been standing next to Snotlout had snaked her hand around Snotlout's for the entire time. Maybe there common problem would lead to something more for both of them.

* * *

**Aw, not the greatest but it is a little cute. Tell me what you think, and if you don't like the pairing tell me if you think the way I wrote or something are any good. Bye! Review if you want, I don't care, it was just a challenge. ;^) **


End file.
